


有事別再找他了。

by souseigame



Series: 【文野】【太中】 [3]
Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス, 文豪野犬
Genre: DaChu - Freeform, M/M, 太中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ DA衍生。※ 中也視角。※ 對不起一直等着我的人。※ 現實世界的壓力讓我漸少執筆。
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuya, 太宰治/中原中也
Series: 【文野】【太中】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567369
Kudos: 9





	有事別再找他了。

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ DA衍生。  
> ※ 中也視角。  
> ※ 對不起一直等着我的人。  
> ※ 現實世界的壓力讓我漸少執筆。

時間能改變人心，中原中也想，那都是狗屁。筋疲力盡的他靠在一塊不知本來是建築物還是地面的水泥塊上，想想剛剛發生的一切。不管是把這橫濱搞得處處廢墟的激烈戰鬥，還是他被迫伏在太宰大腿上休息這事。

他心裏有那麼一點不是滋味，或許是潛意識裏對太宰的厭惡，又或是澁澤龍彥的再次出現讓他回憶起雙黑的起源，對比現在自己被前搭檔扔在這石堆中的狀況所帶來的諷刺感覺。要是這時候誰給他遞來一杯伏特加他會很感激的，一口乾掉他又是瀟灑的中原中也了。

時間不是改變人心的原因，主要還是看那個人的心在想甚麼。太宰治有沒有心他不敢肯定，他猜着大概是有的，雖然他的心也許黑出墨水。但如果沒有心，又何必背叛組織，跑到愛管閒事的武裝偵探社去。

他心裏重視織田作之助，對方的話對方的願望，徹底改變了太宰治這個人。他不曉得那個人說了甚麼讓太宰脫下了十五歲那年決定要穿上的黑色大衣，但他知道的。他一直都知道，因為中原中也是離太宰治最近的人，他知道那個連自己的生存意義都搞不清楚的少年太宰感興趣的對象有多少，他知道只有織田作之助才能教他如此。

到了今天，他頭上這頂總被太宰批評的，本早該隨遺物主人而去的黑色帽子，像是一個笑話，訴說着當年太宰半是要挾半是邀請地把他拉進了港區黑幫的可笑。

不負責任的人啊。早知道他是這樣的，不是嗎？從當年他們用作勝負的那臺遊戲機就知道，他是奸詐又狡猾的太宰治。他想，自己也真是蠢到家了，因為明知對方本性惡劣卻不自禁地信賴對方，直到今時今日，直到早在四年前他就背叛了組織與自己的今日。

難道真讓他說中了，要當他一輩子的狗？他自嘲地乾笑一聲，肺部傳來一陣痛楚。笑話……太宰治都未會自稱是條狗，他哪敢搶先？

坂口安吾來找他幫忙只是個契機，他知道他是因為相信着太宰才會從橫濱的高空跳下。他相信那個人一定料想了一切。

說到底，是太宰看穿了一切，看穿了他的性格和行事，所以安排了接下來的事；是他知道太宰部署了自己遇到的一切，所以他作出了太宰所認識的中原中也會作的選擇；還是他倆刻在骨子裏，縱使血肉都已腐朽，還是掙脫不掉的默契，又有誰能說清。

他咳嗽一聲，口中都變得腥甜了。他閉上了雙眼，身上無處不疼，內臟大概都震裂了吧。又坐了沒一會兒，他聽到了腳步聲，擡頭一看，是芥川，大概是在找太宰吧。他大概跟芥川說了太宰的情況，對方禮貌地鞠了一躬。

他讓芥川扶一下他，他實在一點力氣都使不出了。他側頭看着芥川，暗自想，芥川也是個可憐的傢伙啊。碰上了太宰這樣的老師，偏偏本身性格又倔，對太宰的執念大概都快成為他的生存目標了。最近看到他有點放下執着，他也稍微鬆了口氣。

若果當時他不是太宰的搭檔，現在可能就少一個芥川要操心了。沒辦法，太宰總是會在各種事情上有意無意地把他拉下水，要怪也就怪自己不能放着芥川不管。他承認，他是個念舊的人，也自問對人對事對物都極度忠誠，這份忠誠雖然害他承受了太宰的叛離，失去了「污濁」的力量，他卻偏執地堅守原則。

一次又一次，明知一切都在對方算計之中，還是奮不顧身把性命交託，還不是因為在內心深處，尚保留了一絲對太宰的信賴，還有那麼一點從數年以前萌生，到如今都揮之不去的誰也不說穿的情愫。像錨卡在岩礁裏一樣，船硬是駛走，選擇從此不再拋錨了，錨卻永遠失去了能把它帶離那片海域的船隻。

再看看太宰，他知道他是信任自己的，但從以前到現在，除了會利用他，又可曾以真心與他來往？他們當然誰也不會說出口，但中也心裏仍舊還是在意太宰，對方是怎麼想的他不得而知，也已無從得知了。

即使他在太宰心裏有着一定的地位，孰輕孰重太宰似乎早有定論。有誰能改變太宰治，但不是他中原中也。所以說啊，時間能改變人心真的是在胡扯。若不是胡扯，認識他這麼些年，太宰不會至今還是唯一讓他用上討厭一詞的傢伙。他中原中也沒本事改變太宰治，對方只會像他一直以來做的那樣反覆消費着彼此的舊情。

太宰治，雖然很想說，以後有事就別再找他了，因為沒事你也不會找他。但如果你再一次讓他拼命，他還是會像個笨蛋一樣交出生命吧。


End file.
